(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automobile multi-purpose DC source protection monitor, and more particularly, to one that clearly indicates the location of failed fuse, immediate voltage, amperage and power numeric values.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To avoid damage by surge to internal circuit due to short or overload, a protection loop is usually provided for an electric appliance. Fuse is the option on considering of cost. Once the amperage gets greater than the preset value, the fuse is automatically burnt out to separate the electric appliance from the source; however, identification of the location of the burnt fuse for replacement with a new one relies upon manual inspection of all fuses one by one, meaning consumption of lots of time and efforts. It is particularly true in case of the service of an automobile since the source for electric appliances is usually located in the complicate structure of engine.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an automobile multi-purpose DC source protection monitor to display the location of the failing fuse, and the numeric values of amperage, voltage and power. To achieve the purpose, multiple units of fuse are arranged on each fuse carrier, then respectively connected to a signal retrieval module by means of transmission wire to convert analog signals detected into digital signals, and further into numeric values to be outputted from a display module mounted on the instrument panel to display.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an automobile multi-purpose DC source protection monitor, wherein, the instrument panel where the display module is mounted is further provided with a peak hold indicator to display the maximal value retrieved once the amperage exceeds the preset maximal amperage and power values; and adapted with a source status LED to display whether the display module on the instrument panel is in ON status.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.